


A Bridge Over Troubled Water

by mememori



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mememori/pseuds/mememori
Summary: Keith and Lance have a conversation in the hospital that clarifies things.





	A Bridge Over Troubled Water

While there isn’t any real rest in the middle of an intergalactic war, the paladins at least had a moment to recuperate. 

There were so many people coming about that it hadn’t surprised Keith slightly when it was a knock at his door. “Yes?”

“Keith?”

“Hey Lance.”

“I just wanted to stop by,” he murmured as he sat down on one of the chairs.

“Thanks. It’s good to see you feeling better.”

“Yeah, same.”

“Lance?”

“Hm?”

“You know I didn’t mean it, right?” 

It hadn’t taken long for Keith to muster enough strength to visit all of the other paladins in the hospital, but with all of their family and friends there, it wasn’t the right time to confront Lance. Keith needed to talk to him. It was something that had been weighing on Keith since Bob had posed the question of, “Lance? Why Lance?” 

Keith had deflected, “I just don’t want to be stuck here for eternity with Lance.”

Of course, that wasn’t the real reason. First of all- it was an impossible question- choose only one of their team to escape this hellhole of a television reality? One? But even so the choice came easily, and Keith had been the first to pen his answer. Lance, because he was the one who talked so often about the family he loved and missed so dearly back on Earth. Lance, because of all the things they had been through together, it was the last possible gift to give him. Lance, because after everything else, it would always be Lance, wouldn't it?

“You know I didn’t mean it- on Bob’s show.” 

Lance’s face pulled a pained expression, and then went blank as his gaze turned to his shoes. “Oh. Yeah, I guess it makes sense that you didn’t mean to choose me.”

Keith stood up and crossed the room. “No- that’s- ugh. That’s not what I meant. I meant that I didn’t mean it when I said I didn’t want to be stuck there for eternity with you.”

Lance looked up. “Oh, I- okay.”

“I wrote down your name because out of all of us, it was so obvious that you wanted to go home to your family. To Varadero beach. And if I’ve learned anything in the past few years it’s that family is the one thing that gives us meaning- a reason to keep fighting. And of everyone- I guess…”

Lance stood up, and gestured, “Well, it has been pretty great to see them again! I mean, yeah, missing them these last few years has sucked, but. I’ve had Hunk, and Pidge, Allura, Shiro, Coran- everyone-- and you.”

“Yeah.”

“But thanks- I mean, I that’s nice to know. That you didn’t just want to get rid of me.”

Emboldened Keith asked, “Lance?”

Lance stepped into Keith’s space. “Yeah?”

Keith reached out and grasped Lance’s arm warmly. “Getting rid of you is the last thing I would want to do.”

Lance smiled at Keith, “Yeah, I don’t think you could get rid of me if you tried.”


End file.
